Until I Can Cry No More
by LukeSkywalkerJM
Summary: NJO Contains Spoilers *Balance Point, possibly others* Luke and Mara's child is kidnapped by the Vong.
1. Default Chapter

Until I Can Cry No More  
  
The night was cold, so they had to throw some extra blankets on the bed. They didn't mind too much, it made thins more cozy, more romantic. The cold winter nights were lovely on Coruscant. Mara slept in Luke's arms comfortable, the most comfortable sleep either of them could remember for a long time. Luke opened his eyes, not sure why he had awaken from his peaceful sleep. He kissed Mara softly and slowly lifted himself from the bed, hoping not to wake Mara. Hit with a momentary chill, he walked a little faster to the 'fresher.  
  
Luke left the fresher and found himself absently wondering into the nursery where his son slept. He walked in and was hit with cold instantly. He looked up and noticed the balcony window open. But, it had been closed!? He rushed over to shut the window and noticed the crib was empty!  
  
"Mara!" He cried in horror.  
  
"What," Mara walked into the nursery, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Cavalli is gone!"  
  
Mara felt her knees weaken under her weight. Luke was right there to catch her when she fell. He held her there in his arms as she was crying uncontrollably. Luke found himself doing the same. They'd waited so long for the blessing their son was, and now it seemed to be taken away. He was gone like the leaves in the fall. Life just wasn't fair.  
  
He pulled Mara's face up. "Mara, we can't just sit here."  
  
"Where do we start Luke, we haven't got any idea who has him, let alone where they took him, " she said between sobs.  
  
"Oh, I think "who has him" is a little easier then we thought."  
  
"Who Luke?"  
  
A year and several months prior  
  
Mara cradled her newborn son in her arms. He slept quietly letting out soft coos every so often as she rocked him. Luke sat beside her, an arm wrapped protectively around her. She looked up at him, he was gazing down at his first child. He looked so happy.  
  
"You three look so cute!" Leia said entering the room where Mara was staying.  
  
Luke looked up at his twin. "We do don't we?" He laughed.  
  
The two women laughed as well.  
  
"So, my love, what is his name?" Luke asked planting a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Mara smiled and kept her gaze on the young addition to their family. She didn't look up when she spoke to Luke.  
  
"Cavalli Jade Skywalker," she said.  
  
"I like that." He replied.  
  
Mara smiled and placed the boy in his father's arms. For the first time, Luke Skywalker held his son. It was a wonderful feeling. Mara patted the side of her bed where she had made some free space for Luke. He stood, holding the boy safely in his arms and sat down with her in the bed. His sister took out a holocam and focused it on the happy couple and their new son.  
  
"Smile!" she said.  
  
Luke and Mara both looked up, and he held Cavalli at an angle so Leia could get his tiny face in the picture.  
  
"1 2 and 3!"  
  
Leia snapped a holo.  
  
Present Time, 1 hour and 20 minutes after the kidnapping  
  
Luke found himself staring at that holo. Nothing else going on around him seemed to register. The building could explode now, and he's never notice. All he could focus on was this image... they were so happy.  
  
"Hey, are you alive?" Mara asked taking a seat next to him.  
  
He smiled and looked up. "Yes, I am... remember this?"  
  
She took the holo he handed her. She smiled and felt her nose sting from on coming tears. He put his arm around her for comfort.  
  
"I miss him Luke, we have to find him, we have to!" She cried.  
  
"Well considering we don't even know where to start looking for the Vong or Cavalli... it will be difficult... but we will Mara, we will."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and held him as she cried. This was the worst feeling she'd ever had. She didn't know how long she could take it. Luke felt the same way and she could feel it. It was tearing him apart.   
She just wanted to find her son. She wanted him to be safe in her arms again. Was that too much to ask?   
  
"Hey we've got an in coming message!" Han cried.  
  
Luke looked at her and Mara looked at him. This could be their clue.  
They stood, still in each other's arms and walked toward the holo comm. Han opened the message and an image appeared. It was Nom Anor.  
  
  
"Ahhh Skywalker's... I assume you already know that I have your son. And you will probably come to find him. This of course will not be made easy for you, that is of course, unless you want it to be. I am willing to bargain, the Jeedi Skywalker for the boy. But, it is up to you. I cannot guarantee that the boy will be unharmed, but the quicker you are to agree to my terms, the more likely his chances of remaining healthy are. We'll be expecting you, Jeedi!"  
  
The image was gone. Luke slammed his fist against the console!  
  



	2. what happens next

  
  
Part 2  
  
  
Master Skywalker stood outside the Falcon waiting for Han to come out. When he finally did, Luke blocked his path. Han stopped a little shocked. What was Luke doing?  
  
"Kid, I gotta get some more supplies, get out of the way." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry Han, but Mara and I are going this alone, no sense in risking you and your family." He said calmly.  
  
"Luke...ahhhh."  
  
The Jedi stunned Solo and he fell limp to the ground. "Hurry up Mara!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
The trip seemed never ending. Finally they had arrived at the destination. Anor had given them specific instructions to follow, in order to find their son in exchange for Luke. This was quite the perdiciment. How did he keep getting himself into these things. And what the hell possessed him to stun Han?  
  
"Luke, it isn't like you killed him!" Mara said soothingly.  
  
"I know, but still, I feel bad. He's my friend, not my enemy."   
  
Mara leaned over and hugged him tight. He kissed her gently on the neck.. He held her, not ever wanting to let go. He felt so safe in her arms. He felt like a child himself. Maybe from a subconscious reaction to the kidnapping of his own child. It was strange to him how suddenly, in a matter of a day or so, he was the farm boy all over again.  
  
He snapped out of it and he commenced the landing sequence, bringing the stolen ship down to a gentle land on the pad. Together Luke and Mara decended from the Falcon, hand in hand. First sight they saw was Nom Anor and their 1 year old son.  
  
"I see you've made it safely. And surprisingly early enough to save your son from any physical harm. Bravo Jeedai, bravo!" Anor sneered.  
  
"All right, we're here," Mara spat. "Now give us back our son!"  
  
A smirk spread on the Vong's face. He patted the boys back and allowed him to toddle to his parents. They were both too excited to notice the danger behind them. Two Vong crept up behind them, one knocking Luke over the head, the other taking Mara's arms behind her back.   
  
"You didn't think I'd give up that easy did you?" Nom snapped.  
  
"Of course not!" Mara was fighting back.  
  
Of course, she caught a blow to the head. She fell limp next to Luke. The last thing she saw before the world went black, was her son being picked up and taken from her...again.   
  
  
***  
  
The night of the kidnapping, 6pm  
  
"And here is the loving mother Mara Jade Skywalker, bathing her son. Isn't is amazing what one child can turn a women into!" Luke said, watching her through the vid cam.  
  
"Shut up Skywalker!" Mara snorted, pouring water over the small boys head, rinsing away the shampoo.  
  
Luke smiled and set the cam down. He walked over and kissed his wife softly on the mouth. Taking a seat next to the sink, he began to help bathe his son.  
  
"This is nice." Mara sighed.  
  
"Best family time we've had in awhile." Luke agreed. "Its amazing whats happening to the galaxy."  
  
She kissed him again, nipping his lip a little. "Don't talk politics during family time farm boy!"  
  
He smiled and picked up a towel, and held it open. Mara took Cavalli Jade careful out of the makeshift tub and set him in the towel. Luke wrapped the boy up and held him in his arms.  
  
"Hey, baby, what are you doing?" he said looking at his boys smiling face.  
  
"Don't you even dare teach him that!" Mara said, giving him a light slap.  
  
Luke laughed. "Okay,okay."  
  
He took the boy into the nursery and pulled out one of his little nighties.  
  
"Time for bed my little angel," he said.  
  
Mara leaned against the doorframe. She watched as her husband changed Cavalli, the boy giggling happily. And then Luke placed him in the crib. Mara walked over and they said their good nights to the one year old.  
  
Mara awoke. She was crying. She didn't know what was going on. Worse then that, she didn't have any idea where her son was. Or her husband.  
  
***  
  
Nom Anor stood over Luke's broken body and smiled to himself. Nothing pleasured him more to see the leader of the Jedi take a few well deserved blows. Luke felt tears rolling down his face, stinging his wounds. Blood was in his mouth, down his face, and all over his body. He couldn't move he could hardly breathe. All he wanted was to see his son. Why couldn't he just see his boy.  
  
"Please," he choked. "let Mara and Cavalli go. I'll stay."  
  
"You know something Jeedai?" Anor asked, pulling Luke by his shirt to get the man to his feet.  
  
Luke looked at him with a hardened glare.  
  
"You talk to much!" the Vong whacked him with a 2 by 4.  
  
The Master reeled backward and with out the use of his arms to keep balance, he slammed hard on the ground. He knew he was bleeding again, and the new pain in his jaw was enough to send him into unconsiousness.  
  
However, Luke didn't loss his awareness. And to his dismay, the Vong wasn't finished with him. Nom Anor made sure that Luke knew, he was far from done. A swift kick in the abs made more tears come out of his eyes again. He needed to cough, but he couldn't move the lower part of his jaw. He knew it was broken. This was just perfect.  
  
"Why Skywalker, you look like you have something to say," Anor sneered.  
  
Since it was impossible for him to talk, Luke glared daggers instead. It didn't phase the Vong. Another blow to the head sent him out finally. For the first time, Luke was glad he was knocked out.  
  
Anor huffed angrily. He grabbed Luke by the shirt and dragged him back to the cell where Mara was being held. She had awoken, but wasn't paying attention. He threw the unconscious Jedi into the cell and laughed before departing.   
The laughter caught Mara's attention. She looked as the door was shut, and she saw Luke, laying there broken and bleeding.  
  
  
"Oh Luke," she cried.  
  
Unable to stand she crawled over to where her husband lay. She saw the marks on his face, and the blood. There were marks other places too. He looked like hell. She touched his face gingerly hoping he would come to. His eyes snapped open.  
  
*Mara, I can't talk to you. He told her through the force.*  
  
*Why not?* She asked.  
  
*Anor broke my jaw, so this is the only way we can communicate!*  
  
  
  
  



	3. the suspense is killing you...

Part 3  
  
  
Mara held his head in her lap and stroked his hair. She was so lost, and she couldn't think. And, her husband couldn't talk.   
  
Calm down Mara, his voice rang in he head.  
  
How can I calm down, she barked back. Look at us!  
  
He let out a sigh and opened his eyes. There wasn't much he could to do reassure her. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek. The cell door creaked open again. Luke groaned not wanting those creatures to hurt him anymore. He just wanted a little more time with Mara.  
  
A Vong soldier stepped in slowly as if taunting them. In his arms sat their little boy. The solider bent down and let the boy go. He toddled the best he could to the waiting arms of his mother. The three shared a brief moment together and Luke found himself taken away again.  
  
Cavalli appeared confused as he watched the Vong take his father away. Mara held the boy close. She was trying her hardest to be strong for her son, and for Luke. The face Cavalli made at the dismissal of his father tore at her heart.  
  
"Where da go?" he asked her with a child like innocence.  
  
"Oh Cavalli," Mara began to cry again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He couldn't take much more of this. It was just too painful. He couldn't scream he couldn't curse, he couldn't even reason. In some ways that was more painful then the torture. He had to think of away to get Cavalli, Mara and himself out... alive!   
  
Luke just wanted to go home.  
  
"Well, Skywalker... I'm going to let your family go. However, I'm afraid I must keep you I need to find your Jeedai some how. And holding you as a hostage is the best way to take care of you and them all together." Anor informed.  
  
Luke winced, partly from pain and mostly from the Vong's words. He didn't know whether or not he could trust Nom Anor or not, but...he wasn't in a position to be choosey. Before he could give it anymore thought his consciousness was enveloped in darkness and shadows... shadows from which came vividly the haunting memory of...  
8 months after Cavalli's Birth, Skywalker Suite  
  
  
Luke sat on the floor against the couch watching the holonet with one eye and his son crawling on the floor with the other. Mara was in the bedroom, and Jacen Solo was laying on the couch flipping channels. It was hard to believe that the galaxy was on the brink of war...  
  
"Cavalli what are you doing?" Luke asked looking at his son in front of the holonet.  
  
"Boo," the boy said touching the screen.  
  
"He wants to watch Blues Clues, Jacen." Luke clarified to his nephews confusion.  
  
Jacen nodded and changed the channel. When the blue puppy appeared the boy crawled over his fathers lap and over to sit next to Jacen, just under the older boy's arm.  
Luke smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'll be right back, watch him okay?" He directed his nephew.  
  
"Sure uncle Luke." Jacen yawned.  
  
Before Jacen realized it he'd fallen asleep. The remote fell from his hand and it hit Cavalli in the head. The boy began to cry and scream. Luke and Mara both rushed out of the bedroom. Jacen awoke.  
  
"What happened?" Luke asked picking up his son.  
  
"Jacen, weren't you watching him?" Mara asked.  
  
Jacen rubbed his eyes. "I guess I fell asleep.  
  
Cavalli stopped crying then looked at his dad. He wrapped his small arms around Luke's neck and smiled at Mara. He then signaled that he wanted to get down. Luke put him down out of confusion. The boy crawled over and sat under Jacen and held his arms up. Jacen picked him up.  
  
Cavalli smacked Jacen with his little hand. "Ow."  
  
Jacen laughed.  
  
Luke and Mara exchanged glances and soon they were laughing too.  
  
  
Luke awoke.  
The Vong prison...present time  
  
  
"Mara Skywalker, you and your son are free to leave." Nom Anor said opening the cell door wide.  
  
Mara glared. "What about my husband?"  
  
Anor sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid the Jeedai Skywalker is dead."  
  
Mara's glare hardened. That wasn't possible. She would have known, she would have felt her husband go. There was something wrong with Anor just letting them leave like this. He was hiding something. He was hiding Luke.   
  
"That's a lie!" she said standing and setting Cavalli on his tiny feet.  
  
Anor stepped aside as Mara took her son back in her arms and stormed out toward the Falcon. She tested herself to keep going and not run to find Luke. Something didn't feel right about leaving him behind. But she couldn't run to find him, it would put Cavalli in danger.  
  
She had no choice. And if they wanted to kill Cavalli, they'd have to get her and Luke first. No, she had to save her son first, above all else. So she continued toward the Faclon.  
  
"Don't worry Cavalli, we'll get daddy back, I promise." She whispered.  
  
Mara entered the docking bay to see a painful sight.  
  
Before her stood Nom Anor and a few of his soliders. In front of them lay Luke Skywalker, bond and chained like some sort of animal. Each taking their turn at beating the Jedi with all they had, And Luke had no choice but to take it.  
  
"Leave him alone you monsters!" Mara yelled.  
  
Mara ran into the Falcon and put Cavalli inside the commons. She buckled him into the seat, then planted a soft kiss on the small boys head. He giggled and smiled at her. She felt tears welled up in her eyes. He had that farm boy smile.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy will be right back okay?"  
  
Cavalli giggled.   
  
"Be a good boy and we'll get you some new toys when its all over."  
  
With that, hoping they weren't her final word to her son, she departed down the ramp. Then she turned back a second. She looked at her boy. He was adorable, with his father's blue eyes and her red gold hair. And Mara's tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you Cavalli!" she called.  
  
"Wuv ooo!" Cavalli said.  
  
  
  



	4. and the plot thickens

Part 4  
  
  
Mara stormed down the ramp and toward the Vong and her husband. She was determined to save him, or die trying. She turned and stared at the Falcon first. She looked at it and concentrated on sending it home with all her power in the Force. Before long the Falcon was taking off. She prayed her son would be safe. That the Falcon would get home, no trouble. It just had to.  
  
She then continued toward the group, clenching her fist so tight her nails cut her palms.   
  
"You!" She screamed out at the Vong. "You are the most pathetic, disgusting excuse for an organism I have ever met! My lord would have found you amusingly quaint!"  
  
Nom Anor turned and shot her a glare all but poisonous. Unphased, she continued to advance forward, like a lion stalking its prey. Nothing would keep her from rescuing Skywalker. He was her farm boy; and she would be damned if some Vong thought he could take him away from her.  
  
Now was time. Mara and Nom would face off, and one would imerge victorious. One and one alone. The prize to be won, dignity, honor and Skywalker. Both willing to give there lives to take him from the other. Mara knew that she would finally have her revenge, and save her husband. She knew she would, because she had to.  
  
She eyed the vong coldly, trying to disregard her husbands crumpled form at the creature's feet. A slow, malicious smile spread across the Vong's face, waiting for her to make a move, taking a breath, Mara stretched out with the force...  
  
She stretched out with the force, lightly tapping into Luke's subconscious trying to get some indication that he was alive, that he was at least in any shape to move if necessary. To her dismay, he was barely hanging in there. She shook her head. She had to stay strong.  
  
  
"All right Anor, its you and me!" she turned to face him.  
  
The Vong grinned and threw her her lightsabres. She ignited them both and they clashed against the Vongs ampistaff. He threw a blow at her head, then one at her leg, but she blocked them easily. Luke started to get up and it sent her attention to him.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
The Vong whacked her hard over the head. She fell over next to Luke. The Jedi sat on his knees. Anor took this time to strike at him. Mara watched as the ampistaff drove though Luke's back. She barely got the L out when he fell forward unconscious again.  
  
***  
  
Han watched as the Falcon landed gently on the landing grid. He sprinted toward it thankful that everyone was home and his baby was back safe. The ships ramp fell and Han clambered inside. When he entered, he saw no one. He ran toward the commons and there he found Cavalli, strapped into the chair. He was asleep.  
  
He bent over and unhooked him, then took Cavalli from the seat. "Lets get you back to aunt Leia's and uncle Han's."  
  
He took the boy back to his home. The little Skywalker slept the whole way. When Han arrived home, he opened the door and saw Leia waiting on the couch. He came in and got a closer look. He saw Leia was sleeping.  
  
"Sweetheart," he bent down and kissed her.  
  
"What, Han...Cavalli?!" Leia awoke.  
  
"Yeah, someone sent back the Falcon with him inside. No trace of his parents though. I'm worried about them. Its not like them to just take off like that. And not like the Kid to stun someone and steel their ship."  
  
  
"I know, but Han think of his position," Leia soothed. "You know what his position was. You would have done the same thing. His only child was gone..."  
  
Leia began to trail offand suddenly she screamed in terror.  
  
"Sweetheart, whats wrong?" Han jumped.  
  
"Luke's in pain...horrible pain!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around his wife as she cried. She missed him so much. Han had been doing his best to ease her worries. He'd succeeded for the most part. But every so often, Leia would lose it and break down in tears, wept for her brother and sister in law. But at least Cavalli Jade was home safe. Leia stood.  
  
"Where are you going Leia?"  
  
"I'm sending the twins to find Luke and Mara, and bring them home. Luke will die if I don't do something and I have a feeling Mara will too."  
  
And she had made up her mind. Once she did that, there was no stopping her.  
  
***  
Mara picked up Luke in her arms, he was bleeding all over her. She tuned him over so that he faced her belly up and saw his eyes just barely open. He was on the edge of consciousness and darkness. If he lost consciousness now, he may never wake up. Mara had to keep him awake.  
  
Luke, you must stay awake. Whatever you do, don't go to sleep on me! She sent him.  
  
Mara, it hurts so much...I'm so tired Mara...he replied.  
  
"I know you are, but keep talking to me okay, whatever you do don't fall asleep!"  
  
Luke said okay. She set him down, talking to him the whole time. She talked about everything, about Cavalli, the Praxuem, their friends, their family, anything to keep him awake. As they continued the mental conversation, Mara grabbed her 2 sabres and went back to the fight with the Vong.  
  
"How dare you kick a man when he's down!" she snapped.  
  
"Oh, Jeedai woman, such I pity it is I must kill you," Anor barked. "You could have been a wonderful ally.  
  
Mara's lips curled into a sneer as she ignited her sabres. Mara glared at her opponent, thoughts running rampant through her mind. She couldn't fight like this, she had to calm herself, allow the Force to guide her. She took a deep breath, her face noticably changing as it relaxed. "You will pay for what you've done." With that, she lunged, dashing forward with speed, her sabres a blur of light as they twirled in an almost beautiful attack.  
  
But of course Anor was blocking every blow with the staff. All but one. Mara sent one blow in a lovely twirling motion and it sliced directly through the Vong's left arm, sending the arm falling to the ground and Nom to go backwards in shock.  
  
"Now, Mara Skywalker...you will pay for what you've done!"  
  
And the Vong's ampistaff mutated into the snake like creature all the ones she's seen before it had. She looked to Luke, they were still talking in their minds. Then back at the staff slithering toward them. She had to get him out of here. But how?  
  
  
  
*Authour's note: Thank you to Slider711 and Justin (JTrekWars13) for the help with my writer's block on part 4. I am in your debt for your inserts into my story.  
Thanx, Luke  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. don don don

Part 5  
  
The Solo twins never felt so much ergancy in their young lives. They had to get to their uncle and aunt before it was too late. And like his uncle had he kicked in the landing cycle bringing the ship down to a gentle landing.  
  
"Lets go!" Jaina said rushing down the ramp.  
  
"I'm right behind you." He brother called.  
  
The two of them ran out and into the hanger bay the of the Vong fortress. When they got around a few coral skippers they stopped in their tracks. Across the way stood Mara, her lightsabre and Luke's in hand. She stood there, doing nothing but staring across to Nom Anor. He stood there, missing an arm, the severed limb on the ground beside him. And there was that snake staff between the two of them. Behind Mara lay Luke, broken and bloody, he looked about ready to die. Maybe he was already on his way.   
  
The snake was inching closer, not to Mara but to Luke. Jacen exchanged a glance with his twin. They had the same thing on their minds. They had to get over to their uncle and aunt, and get all four of them out safely.  
  
They ran toward them, lightsabres ignited.  
  
  
***  
  
Mara's heart was pounding. Luke's voice was beginning to fade. There wasn't a lot of time left. She kept her emerald eyes on the staff slithering toward her, no, her husband. With a slight sneer, Anor watched on, waiting for the snake to send its poison running through the Jeedai Skywalker's veins, riding him of the problem. But another idea hit him instead.  
  
The Vong gave Mara a cold glare and then called off his staff. It came back to a solid nonliving form and back to his hand, just as the twins arrived at Mara's side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she barked to Jaina.  
  
"We came to get you," she said, swallowing hard.  
  
"What about Cavalli?" Mara said softly, and turned toward the twins.  
  
Jacen smiled. "Mom has him."  
  
Mara sighed and moved her head toward Luke. Jacen hustled over and Jaina stayed by her aunt's side, igniting her own blade. Mara smiled at her. Jaina smiled back feeling great from the praise she had just received from her aunt.  
  
Jacen bent down at his uncle's side and felt in his wrist for a pulse. There was a weak indication that his heart was still beating, but it was hardly noticeable. And his uncle's voice came into his head.  
  
Jacen, take your aunt and your sister and get out. He told him.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here Uncle Luke." Jacen rebutted.  
  
Just get out of here and take care of Cavalli. He needs to be with his mom. Take her home. I'll try to get out of here and if I can't, you'll have to come for me okay. Go Jacen  
  
Jacen nodded. He didn't want to agree. But it was an order. He had to go. He put Luke down after a hug good bye. The boy had a deep feeling he would never see his uncle Luke again. The Senate was getting their wish. He stood up, and watch his uncle lose consciousness. Then Mara spun around.  
  
"Luke!" she screamed.   
  
Before she could get to him, she felt something hit her and the world around her sunk into darkness.  
  
  
***  
  
Jaina started the ship and took it up into the atmosphere. Amazingly they had no trouble getting out. Tears welled in the girl's eyes. She had betrayed her aunt Mara and her and her brother practically sealed their uncle Luke's death sentence. But it was what Luke wanted. Why?  
  
Jacen came in and sat down next to her in the cockpit. He had put Mara down to rest in the small med bay of his father ship. His tears had already begun to flow. Jaina put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, eyes red.  
  
"What do I tell her Jaina?" he cried. "How do I explain I let her husband die, let my uncle be killed."  
  
His sister hugged him as he cried. And he cried all the way home.  
  
  
  



	6. what are they going to do now

Part 6  
  
Luke slowly opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in any pain. Whatever had happened after he blacked out, he'd been healed completely. He could move his jaw again. But he still felt so disoriented. He couldn't focus. He felt weak, felt he was dying. Like something was eating away inside him. Something was killing his defenses. He was dying! Luke swallowed hard and focused into himself. He searched desperately for the new plague inside him. Just as he had suspected, the Vong had poisoned him. It was slowly killing him.  
  
"Not if I can help it," He said to himself.  
  
Luke went inside himself, using all his power of the Force to rid his body of this new poison. He wasn't going to die now, not like this. He was determined to see his family again.  
  
Anor entered the cell just as Luke has put himself into the Jedi Healing Trance. He walked over to the technician assigned to Skywalker triumphantly. Upon reaching her, she saluted him. He nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Troggs Br'rav, are the seeds in place?" he questioned her.  
  
"Yes sir, they are in place and shall begin to work soon. He has no idea what he's in for." Troggs said slyly.  
  
Nom Anor laughed evilly and he left Luke alone at the mercy of Troggs Br'rav.  
  
***  
  
Mara hadn't left her balcony since she was returned to Coruscant and treated for any injuries she had. She sat there staring out into the city, Cavalli Jade sitting on her lap playing with her hair. The only thing she seemed to care about now was Cavalli and the longing that some day her husband, Luke Skywalker, pronounced dead, would walk back through the door of their home.  
  
But she knew it would never come true. She knew Luke was gone, forever. She was left alone to raise their only boy. The only heir to the Skywalker name, she was determined to keep him save and see him grow. She had to.  
  
The place was decorated with flowers and balloons and unopened gifts. All of it from friends and family that were apologizing for her "loss". She knew he wasn't dead. But still, the flowers kept coming and her small apartment was getting cluttered. Cavalli cried late at night, always waking calling for his father. He'd cry when his father never came. And Mara would cry with him. This was not how they wanted to live their lives.   
  
"Oh Luke, my one true love," she cried. "When will you come back to me?"  
***  
  
  
He had never been knocked unconscious so many times than he had it the past few hours and it was taking it's toll on him physically and mentally. He was now being drug by his feet down a dimly lit corridor, but all he cared about was assuring that the poison had been removed.  
  
His head was racked with pain and newly added to that was his back. there was nothing between his flesh and the floor on which he was being drug. He gathered his strength to see where they were headed and what was next to come. His jaw felt fixed, but very painful, especially his cheeks.  
  
His hands were binded with something that dug deeper into his wrists when he tested them. He was extremely disoriented and had trouble focusing on anything but the pain...the pain of having lost his son.  
  
His thoughts and feelings almost drifted toward the Dark side before he caught them. NO. I must not let my family down he thought. Gotta keep fighting he tried to relax but found it impossible with all the pain and his own touch with the Force slipping  
  
He didn't understand why he was having such problems, but he felt that the poison was out of his body and that allowed him a momentary victory. Suddenly they had stopped and were entering a chamber.  
  
"Put him in" he heard and realized that his hearing was also impared... That poison took a lot out of me. His body was easily hauled up into the creature/ contraption and how it grabbed him by his flesh around the back of his legs and his skull, squeezing both with such force Luke let out a little scream.  
  
"Ahhh, the Jeedi will scream again and again if this is all he can take" the one Vong said mockingly  
  
He turned his head slightly to see if he could catch his bearings when he felt something odd in him... and on his flesh. Just then Anor walked in but he could do nothing at this point. "Aaah. I see he is taking the seeds better than we imagined" he said as he examined his skin closely. What?!?! Luke was in shock and began to struggle. The last thing he remembered as the pain overwhelmed his more fragile body was the grin on Anor's face and the feeling of abandonment.  
  
What is going on! Luke's mind screamed. Why do I feel this way? Why is he looking at me like I'm one of them?   
  
Of course no one answered his questions. And he felt himself overwhelmed with another presence. Suddenly he didn't feel like himself anymore. As if the man who was Luke Skywalker, was replaced with something else, dark and scary. And he lost his touch to the Force. He threw into panic and then all went black.  
  
***  
  
The days rolled on and they turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months and months into years. And still no word from Luke. It had been close to 3 years and still nothing from him at all. Mara eventually lost all hope of ever seeing him alive again.  
  
Cavalli Jade was almost 5 now. He looked more and more like his father each day, except for the red hair. He had that smile and those eyes. It was hard for Mara to look at him sometimes, for she kept seeing Luke. But her overwhelming love for her son made that pass quickly. It was a shame he'd never be a Jedi like his father.  
  
Mara was crying today. Her husband's Force presence had been stripped away suddenly, making it known to her he was dead and never coming back. Her son came up to her, pleading with those blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong mamma?" he asked her, climbing up on her lap.  
  
"Nothing Cav dear, nothing." She cried holding him close.  
  
The boy looked up at her. "I'll protect you mommy."  
  
Mara set him aside on the couch. He was so innocent. She then wrapped her arms around the tiny boy and looked him directly in the eyes. A smile spread on her face, the first in years. She rested her hand on the boys shoulder and he gave her his father's farm boy smile.  
  
"How will you protect me Cav?" she asked.  
  
The boy smiled again and Mara felt her heart melt. He took her hand and took her out the door of their Coruscant apartment. The tiny boy dragged his mother further down to the turbo lift and dragged her inside. He reached up his tiny hand and pressed a button to send them up.  
  
"Cavalli Jade Skywalker, where are we going?" Mara demanded.  
  
"To the upstairs," the boy said.  
  
"Oh," Mara smiled. "What's up there?"  
  
He smiled and turned to the doors of the lift. The lift came to a stop and the lift doors open. They were on the roof of the apartment complex. The same roof she'd been on years ago. When Luke had given her his father's lightsabre. She felt tears going on again. Her gaze shifted down to Cavalli Jade. Now was time.  
She unhooked her Luke's sabre from her belt, then bent down next to her son. He looked at the deactivated hilt of the weapon inn her hands. A smile crossed her face again.  
  
"Cavalli, this was your father's lightsabre," she started. "Even though you will never learn how to use it, I want you to have it, to remind you of him always."  
  
The boy looked at her, blinked and wrapped his small arms around his mom. He wiped away her tears. "Don't cry mommy!"  
  
Corran Horn stepped out of the turbo lift and stood before them. He smiled and crossed his arms across his broad chest waiting for him to be noticed. At the same time he too almost felt the wetness on his cheeks. It had been hard on Mara and Cavalli to lose Luke. It had been hard on all of them.   
  
Mara looked up at the sense of another presence. As she had so many times before, any Force presence she sensed before seeing the face, she always expected Luke. But when she looked up, she saw Corran. And then reality came back to her in a horrible wave of pain.   
  
"Sorry," he said. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
"No Corran its never a bad time, you are always welcome." She came and hugged him tight.  
  
"So Mara, where's this "partner" I'm supposed to have?"  
  
"Late as usual!" she snapped.  
  
Just as she finished her disgusted comment, the turbo lift door opened once more. Kyp Durron strutted out toward the three of them, cocky and self assure. Corran shot an angered glance at Mara and she gave him a slight smirk. Kyp stopped in his tracks upon seeing Corran.  
  
"Well look who it is," Kyp taunted. "Mr. Run out just when we need him most Horn!"  
  
Corran stepped forward so they stood eye to eye, almost as if ready to face off. Ready to rumble.  
  
"Watch your mouth Kyp, before you get yourself into something you can't get out of."  
  
Kyp glared daggers and Corran did the same. Mara stood on the outside of them both, her hands on her hips. Cavalli Jade at her side doing the same.   
  
"That's enough you two!" Mara Screamed.  
  
Both men backed up and stared at Mara in shock. She closed her eyes and tested herself to keep her cool and regain her composer. When she opened her eyes again they were filled with tears. Both of them tilted their heads in shame.  
  
"Luke wanted nothing more then to see his Jedi come back together. Now I know why he never saw it. There is too much bickering and senseless slamming of each other and not enough attention to our real problem. You two are two of our leaders. And you aren't setting a very good example at all. I'm asking both of you to come together, work together, differences aside, to find Master Skywalker. Dead or alive. I need to know what happened to my husband. And I know Corran was planning a trip himself. Well this is a good opportunity for the two of you to learn to GET ALONG!"  
  
With that Mara whipped her chin length red gold hair around and walked toward the turbo lift. She left the men to work out their differences alone. She needed to feed her son. Cavalli Jade ran to catch up with his mom waving to Corran and Kyp as he left.  
  
"Well, that being said, lets make a plan friend." Corran said holding out his hand for Kyp to shake.  
  
Kyp took his hand, started with a shake, and ended with a friendly hug. They were going to work together, even if it killed them. There was so much at stake, they had no other choice.  
  
  
  
  
*Authour's Note: Thanks a million to my mate Jedi Traveler, or should I say Kyp. Without you man part 6 would be dull and have like a page. He created the bobby dazzler of a transformation scene, ya know the torture Luke went through up at the beginning. Anyway, bonza job mate. May the Force be with you!  



	7. so many twists and turns

Part 7  
  
The ship was hidden well. The two Jedi were sure to hide it well enough that a Vong wouldn't even stumble upon it. If they were going to save Skywalker they would need to prevent as much trouble as possible.   
  
"Lets move!" Corran called to his partner.  
  
Corran and Kyp crept down the hallway. This one seemed to be the detention block of the fortress. They came to a door, slightly ajar. Quietly, or as quietly as possible, Kyp opened the door and the two Jedi slipped inside to get a glimpse of who was unlucky enough to be captured here.  
  
The room was dim. In the corner the Jedi could barely make out the shape of a being. They couldn't tell whether it was Vong or human or what it was. Corran stepped forward cautiously, for some reason he knew he had to speak to this prisoner.  
  
"Excuse me?" Corran said placing his hand on the creatures shoulder.  
  
The creature looked up at Corran with piercing blue eyes. It was Vong after all he noticed upon closer inspection. But those eyes...they were so familiar...  
  
"Luke!?" Corran reared back startled.  
  
The Vong stood slowly with a slight nod. With it came a wince of pain and a slight grin that scared the crap out of both Jedi. Luke then stepped forward toward Corran and clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked mockingly. His voice had changed a lot.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kyp yelled.  
  
Luke turned. He gave his former apprentice an evil smirk that made him fear the master for the first time in his life. Skywalker then stepped toward Kyp, causing the young man to back up into a wall. If the Vong was going to harm him, this was the perfect opportunity. He was frozen in place.  
  
"A lot can happen to someone in THREE YEARS Kyp." Luke began. "When you left for dead at the mercy of monsters, sometimes there is nothing you can do to stop what will inevitably happen. Do I look good as a Vong? Does this suit me Kyp? I hope its worth it, because the transformation was the most painful thing I've ever experienced!"  
  
With that, he lifted his hand, now with long sharp claws of a Yuuzhan Vong, and backhanded Kyp. Corran watched in shock. Luke then took Kyps face and dug his claws deep into the skin. Kyp yelped in pain and Luke dug in more.  
  
"Luke stop it!" Corran yelled, grabbing the Vong's arm and trying to remove the grip on Kyp's face.  
  
Luke removed his hand from Kyp and spun it around knocking Corran to the floor. The Corellian looked up in utter shock as Kyp slid to the floor. Luke then turned back to Kyp and gave him a swift kick in the side. The Jedi fell over in pain. He then took the Jedi by the hair and slammed his head into the ground, rendering him unconscious. Corran came around and grabbed the Vong former Jedi around the shoulders. Luke flipped him off, forward into the wall. He hit the wall and slumped down unconscious.  
  
Luke smiled evilly to himself. The then put his hands behind his back and strolled from the cell shutting the door behind him. He walked toward Nom Anors chambers and let himself in. Anor turned a little frightened at first, but then he eased a little.  
  
"Two Jeedai were sent here for me Anor!" he barked.  
  
"Oh, were they sir?"   
  
Luke glared. "Increase security levels 10%! Then, have your way with the Jeedai in that cell! I want them broken as an example of what happens to those who defy us. Tomorrow we will display our firepower on the Jeedai base, then on to Coruscant. I want them present and fully conscious to see their government destroyed!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Anor saluted.  
  
Luke then departed, leaving Nom Anor alone.   
  
"Maybe this transformation was a bad idea!" he growled.  
  
Ever since Luke Skywalker had become one of them, he'd taken over everything. But they had given him leadership. He was a harsh leader. Those who defied him were killed. He certainly had whipped them all into shape, made them see their true potential.  
  
***  
  
Corran regained consciousness and he was no longer in the cell. Neither was Kyp, for Kyp was beside him. Now he was in a posh room. It was nice, like a suite on Coruscant. That made him long for home, his wife and son.  
  
"Welcome back Jeedai Horn!" Luke's new voice came to him.  
  
Corran groaned as he watched a chair spin around and the Vong that had once been his friend and ally, stare directly at him. He didn't know anymore whether he wanted to kill Luke or help him. All he knew is he had to stop him, no matter what the cost. When he stood he realized he wasn't bound by any shackles or tied up with any rope. So he stood and walked over to the former Jedi Master.  
  
"Why am I free like this, aren't I a prisoner?" Corran inquired.  
  
"Well, you are of course, but in the presence of the War Master it seems useless." Luke began. "Prisoners get beaten and tortured. You are here as an example."  
  
"An example to what?" he snapped.  
  
"Those who appose us. The Jeedai, the New Republic... anyone. And Jeedai Horn, you and Kyp will get to witness the destruction of your government, your family and the Jeedai. Lucky you!"  
  
"Why Luke? Why become one of them?"  
  
The War Master stood and strolled to the window and gazed out into the abyss. Corran has noticed that the hardened glare his eyes seemed to hold always softened a little. But Luke wouldn't show it to Corran.  
  
He let out a sigh. "Corran, I've been abandoned. By everyone. I've been waiting here three years. In that's three years they used their biotechnology to transform me into one of them. And, seeing as no one on your side gave a shit where I was, I didn't struggle against it much. So I let myself become this way. And now I will have my revenge, on all of you for leaving me here."  
  
Corran nodded. He couldn't say he understood where Luke was coming from, but he did understand Luke was angry. No one deserved to go through what Luke had these past 3 years. He couldn't even imagine how painful it must have been And no one had been there for him. No one had helped him. His master had been alone in a time of great need. No wonder Luke wanted revenge.  
  
But something caught the Jedi's senses. The Force.  
  
"Luke, if that is even still your name," Corran glared and Luke nodded. "I noticed something. Now hear me out on this okay."  
  
Luke nodded so Corran continued.  
  
"The Vong are completely void of the Force correct?" Another nod. "But I sensed a hint of the Force left in your being Luke. You aren't completely Vong yet. You can still reverse.."  
  
"Enough!" Luke backhanded Corran hard and the Jedi staggered. "I don't need a lecture from you! I'm happier this way, I can finally have my revenge on the New Republic for what they've done to me!"  
Corran had no other choice but to bring it up. "And what did Cavalli Jade do to deserve a death so horrible? What did your son do?"  
  
Luke stopped and caught his breath. Cavalli Jade? So he son was alive. He did make it. Luke's heart began to pound harder. He had something to live for, someone to save. An evil smirk crossed his face. He could make his son on of them.  
  
"Nothing at all." He said.  
  
With that the War Master left Corran and Kyp alone in his room. He went down toward the observation deck of their main ship. They were right in front of Yavin IV. They had signaled communication with the Jeedai, and they were going to destroy the planet. And destroy the enemy.  
  
"You know what to do. Any ships departing the system are to be destroyed." Luke commanded.  
  
The first step in his plan would soon be complete.  



	8. you're hooked now

Part 8  
  
"All Hands report on deck!" War Master Skywalker announced.  
  
The commandos filed in row by row until the space under the bridge was filled with warriors. Today was the attack on Yavin. The Jeedai would prove their worthiness to the Vong, and they would consider sparing them. Now was the time of reckoning.  
  
"You all have your orders. No one acts until I give the word, anyone caught not following orders will be left behind. Take no prisoners unless directed to do so. If the Skywalker's are found, keep them alive, they will be useful. All troops follow me."  
  
With that Luke Skywalker began his attack on what he had spent his life creating. Nothing would be safe, nothing salvaged. It was time for the end of the Jeedai, and the Master who had led them all, would be the one to do the deed.  
  
The troops filed out as Skywalker watched. Nom Anor came to the war master's side with the prisoners Corran and Kyp. Durran stuggled against the bonds, thrashing and cursing at the former Jedi, Horn's face remained straight showing hurt and nothing more.  
  
"What shall be done of them?" Anor snapped to his now superior.  
  
Luke smiled a wicked smile. "The Jeedai Horn may go, the other however, must stay, I am far from finished with him."  
  
With that Corran was released and sent down the ramp of the Vong's living vessel. He took one last final glare at Luke. The War Master didn't even blink. Horn bowed his head knowing his friend was gone forever, then disappeared out of sight as he joined the other condemned Jedi.  
  
Luke turned to Kyp. "As for you Jeedai, your punishment has hardly begun."  
  
The young man glared at the creature. "I once respected you!"  
  
"Oh, you had such a funny way of showing your respect. You tried to kill me, turn my legion against me. Some respect Kyp!" Luke spat.  
  
Kyp bowed his head. Skywalker lifted his chin with one of his clawed hands. The man tossed his head, but the Vong's grip only tightened. His nails dug in once again to Kyp's flesh. He let out a tortured cry.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit since your dance in the Dark side. You are still snotty, cocking and self indulged. Few have any or little respect for you Jeedai Durran. If you opened your eyes you'd see that. No one finds your attitude impressive. I had respect, because I earned it."  
  
"By being a kiss ass!" Kyp yelped.   
  
Luke lifted his leg up and kneed Kyp directly in the groin. The boy tried to bend over in reaction but the Vong's nails were still deep in his flesh causing his skin to rip and him to choke as he bent.  
  
"What have I told you about keeping your mouth shut!" Luke snapped dropping him to the floor. "Get him from my sight, let him join his pathetic Jeedai Friends!"  
  
***  
Mara Jade Skywalker stood facing the Vong ship with Luke's Jedi at her back, Wedge Antillies to her side and the Solo's, all five, at her other. She spotted someone in the distance coming from the direction of the vessel.   
  
"Look alive everyone, we have someone coming our way!" She yelled.  
  
The Jedi and NR soldiers got into to defensive ready position. She slipped her focus into the Force and searched for the indentity of the approaching being. Sensed to see if it was friend or foe. She smiled insantly.  
  
"Fall back everyone, its Corran!" she announced.  
  
Corran appeared from the distance. He looked just horrible, like he was ready to fall over at any point. Mara rushed to him followed by his wife Mirax. They took him and helped him limp back to the Academy turned base. When they arrived back on their own side of soon to be war field, they gently laid him on the ground on a hover stretcher. Cighal was beside him to treat his wounds.  
  
"Where is Kyp, and what did you find out about Luke?" Mara asked eagerly.  
  
Corran shook his head. "I have bad news Mara."   
  
The woman frowned. Cighal and Mirax both backed off a little to let them have a moment alone while Corran broke the bad news to his friend. Cighal glanced at the woman beside her and shook her head. They were getting conformation that their Master was dead.  
  
"Mara, Luke is still alive," Corran started.  
  
"Oh, where is he?" Mara had never heard her voice at such a high octive before.  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished. Mara, sit." She obliged. "Luke isn't Luke anymore. Well I mean he's Luke, but not the one we know. What I'm trying to say is... he's one of them. He's got Kyp and he is the one leading the attack. In fact, he's their War Master. Luke is bent on revenge for ditching him with those creatures for three years."  
  
"No, that's not true!" Mara felt herself begin to cry.  
  
"Oh, its true Mara, as much as I hate to admit it. But, I do have some good news."  
  
Mara rolled her eyes. "If you say that its good that they have Kyp..."  
  
Corran chuckled. Instead of that, he told Mara what he had found when talking to Luke. He'd found that Luke still had a bit of the Force left in him and he remembered Cav and her. That he was planning on spearing both of them. Her face lit up a little with the thought of her husband possibly returning to Luke. She began to cry again.  
  
Wedge ran up to Mara's side as fast as his legs would take him. He stood next to Mara and cleared his throat to get her attention. Her green eyes looked up at him, tears still rolling down her face. He realized then how much he missed Luke too.  
  
"Mara, I'm glad Corran's back and all, but the Vong and this new leader of their's are here and ready for battle. And Kyp's back, he doesn't look good. He'll need a bacta dip if we survive this." He informed her.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming."  
  
With that Mara stood and walked back to her strike force. Jedi had their lightsabres ready, NR troops with blasters and cannons. Mara stepped forward and so did the Vong War Master. She looked at him hard. It was Luke.  
  
"Mara, how nice to see you again my love. Stand aside so I can destroy this nuecence on my people!" her former husband sneered.  
  
"They are not your people Luke, we are your people. These are monsters. With us is where you belong. You know it! Look inside you, Cavalli needs you... I need you!" She cried.  
  
"Enough! My first quarrel is not with you, for the moment, this is just my starting point. Bring me your chief of state!"  
  
  
***  
"Excuse me sir," Fel'yla's female secretary entered his office.  
  
"Yes?" the chief of state asked.  
  
"We've just received an urgent message from the team on Yavin IV sir. The Vong War Master is requesting a word with you. Something about a debt he owes you."  
  
The Bothan's ears perked up. He liked the sound of that. Maybe the Vong were finally going to surrender. This new War Master of theirs had some sense after all. Borsk stood up. He adjusted his robes to present himself more regal.  
  
"Prepare my shuttle, we head to Yavin IV immediately."  
  
  
  
  



	9. okay, this is the end boohoo

Part 9  
  
The President's ship landed a short time later. Neither side had moved or started battle. Luke and Mara still stood face to face, both unwavering and neither backing down. They were silent. In fact it was so silent the Chief of State thought he was walking into a funeral, not a battlefield.  
  
He cleared his throat as he approached Luke and Mara. Of course, he had no idea what he was getting into.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Skywalker, but the War Master and I have a deal to make," he said lightly moving the Jedi woman aside.  
  
"With all due respect sir, you have no idea what's going on here!" she said.  
  
"I know they took your husband, but this is politics."  
  
Mara smirked to herself. She moved aside gently and allowed Fey'lya to stand face to face with the Vong who had once been Luke Skywalker. If Luke had really changed as much as she saw, then the Chief of State had a hard road ahead.  
  
"Now, War Master what exactly did you want to discuss?" the Bothan asked.  
  
Skywalker smiled. Then he lifted his clawed hand up as if to shake hands with the Bothan leader. Fey'lya perked his ears and a wide smile spread on his face as well. Their hands went together and instead of shaking, Luke used his superior strength to flip the unsuspecting leader on to his back and to the ground. Then he took a staff from Anor who stood at his side, and placed it just inches from the Bothans throat.  
  
"Your leader is weak," he began. "Many have seen it, few have acknowledged it. However this creature who has control of your people will be the end of your pathetic government unless you chose a better leader, we will destroy you!"  
  
Nom Anor's eyes grew wide in confusion. They're new War Master wasn't starting war, but offering peace if the enemy picked a new leader. This was not the plan. The plan never included this.   
  
"Tell them President Fey'Lya how you have a personal vendetta against Jeedai Skywalker and that is why you refused to sanction any of the their actions. Tell them how you secretly hate the Jeedai and what they stand for and were considering, somewhere in the back of your mind, surrendering all of them to us. Tell them of you evil President, they might be interested to know!"  
  
Not a single beings mouth didn't drop. Stunned most by this was Borsk Fey'lya himself. How had the Vong known all this? Why was he reasoning instead of fighting? What possibly was going through his head?  
Skywalker stepped back allowing the Bothan a little more space then he deserved. Fey'lya bowed his head in shame. All of it was true.   
  
"The Vong speaks the truth," he noted.   
  
The crowed, including the Yuuzhan Vong warriors gasped in shock. This was indeed a strange turn of events. Not only had the Vong delayed war on this field, but they had broken their chief of state. This new War Master was good. And to the three Jedi who knew his true identity they also understood.  
  
"You have exactly 3 standard seconds to get out of my sight before I kill you Bothan traitor!" Luke said his voice filled with scorn.  
  
The Bothan was quick, but Luke was quicker. With one flick of his wrist, the former Jedi sent the staff whirling toward the leader. Borsk turned to look back and the last thing he saw was the staff soaring toward him. He fell to the ground of the forest, the Yuuzhan Vong ampistaff protruding from his forehead.  
  
A satisfied grin spread across Luke's face and he turned to greet the eyes that's gazed upon him. When he turned the grin changed to an enraged frown as the Vong legions had begun war without his specific instructions.   
  
Before he could do anything, a blaster shot hit him squarely in the chest, sending him backwards into darkness.  
  
***  
  
"... Is healing nicely," 2-1B stated just as Luke began to revive. "How ever, I am still deeply concerned about the shot he took. It is less then inches from his heart, it could appear to be deadly."  
  
He opened his eyes. Something was different. Something inside him had changed. He could touch the Force again. The shock nearly caused him to stop breathing. He turned his head to the left and suddenly realized he was on a breath mask, the tubes practically strangled him. He saw his beautiful wife talking to the med droid.  
  
"So he will be Luke again though right?" she asked.  
  
"Master Skywalker should regain normal human state very soon." The droid replied.  
  
Mara let out a sigh of relief and turned to take her seat back at Luke's side. She picked up his hand, kissed it gently and realized that it was a human hand, not a Vong one. She smiled and saw his eyes were open. Those beautiful eyes she'd longed to see for years while they were apart. He gave her a weak smile, and tears of joy came down her cheeks. Her husband was coming back to her.  
"Luke, I love you!" she cried.  
  
He reached up a hand and stroked her cheek. It felt good to have her soft skin under his hand once again. How he'd missed her. Of course, he wasn't exactly sure why'd he missed her. He wasn't exactly sure of anything.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered.  
  
She smiled again. Her husband remembered her, and who he was. She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. It felt good, to both of them.  
  
"What happened? I remember you leaving the fortress with the twins, but that's all. What happened?" he asked her.  
  
"Well Luke, it's a long story. There will be time to explain it later. When you've recovered." Having said that she kissed him again and gave his hand a light squeeze.  
  
He closed his eyes again and continued to heal.  
  
Mara stood and departed the room, hardly able to control her tears of joy. She walked out into the waiting room to greet her sister in law, brother in law and her niece and nephews and a few close friends, including Corran, Kyp and Wedge. In Jaina's arm sat Cavalli Jade, happily playing with his cousins hair.  
  
"So, what's the news?" Corran asked.  
  
"Luke's back!" she said happily, the tears falling again. "But he doesn't remember anything about being a Vong, so don't hound him about beating you up okay!"  
  
Corran laughed and gave her a hug. Mara began to laugh too. Now Mara would cry no more. Everything was going to be fine, she could feel it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Epolouge

Epolouge  
  
The NRI had decided not to charge Luke Skywalker with the murder of the Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya. Considering he had no memory of ever commiting the crime, the crime, it was hard to formal charge him anyway. So Skywalker had returned to as normal as a life he could have.   
  
Cavalli Jade sat on his lap as they watched the night sky on Coruscant. The boy rested his head against his father's chest, calmed in Luke's arms, to an almost sleep. It had been so long since he'd held his boy. Now was one of the happiest times of his life, and he was doing nothing but holding his son. So this was what bliss felt like.  
  
Mara watched from the open doorway. She smiled happily watching the two of them and she almost felt tears. He'd been happier ever since he'd come back, yet he was a different man. His power had decreased incredibly, which Mara had noticed right away. But the scary part for her, was that he was darker. His temper was actually set off now. He hit anger a lot easier. He wasn't as calm as he used to be. Most of all, if he couldn't solve the problem, he didn't care.  
  
"Ready for bed angel?" Luke asked the boy.  
  
Cavalli was asleep already in Luke's arms, so he stood, careful not wake the boy, and walked toward the door where he was greeted by his wife.  
  
"Hey Skywalker," she said as he softly kissed her.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Skywalker," he said as he walked passed her and laid the boy in his bed.  
  
Luke then joined Mara on the couch. She curled up in his arms, like she had so many times before. He held her close to him and kissed her on the head, snuggling his face into her soft, fiery hair. She closed her eyes in absolute pleasure to be back with the man she loved.  
  
"This is nice isn't it?" Luke asked her softly.  
  
"Mmmmhmm," she responded, eyes closed.  
  
Luke kissed her again and she smiled. And that was how they fell asleep.  



End file.
